Patsy Walker Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Birdseye Walker Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Patsy Walker and Nancy Brown decide to take up a job as delivery girls for a telegram company, earning them 50 cents and hour. While the girls carry out their tasks, they soon become lost, and also distracted by visits to the soda shop. When they get back on track, they try to take a short cut through the park and find the mayor has been knocked out. They carry him to the hospital for help and rush back to the telegram company where they learn that they have been fired. Humiliated the two girls return to Patsy's house and slink away to bed for the night. The following morning when it's learned that Patsy and Nancy saved the mayors life, they are woken up to learn that they are considered local heroes, have been rehired, and that the mayor has bought them new bicycles. Back on the job again, Nancy is shocked to see that Patsy is once more distracted from her job while telling Buzz about her rescue of the mayor at the soda shop. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = With war rationing making pre-rolled smokes in short supply, Patsy and Nancy wait in what they think is a cigarette line, but soon learn that it is really a line up for the movies. After seeing a double feature, they find another line but there is a 45 minute wait. They decide instead to buy Patsy's father a tobacco rolling machine instead, and hope that her father will eventually kick the habit. Going to the soda shop, Patsy finds Buzz and Hedy, and pulls Buzz away when Hedy becomes flirtatious with him. Giving her father the tobacco rolling machine, they try to roll cigarettes with little success leaving a large mess for Mary Walker to clean up afterword. The next day, Patsy, Buzz and Nancy wait in another line for cigarettes to find that they have sold out by the time they get to the head of the line. Back at the soda shop Patsy once more begins hoping aloud that her father can kick the habit. Buzz shows Patsy an advertisement for a product called "Zippo" that claims to cure the craving for cigarettes. Patsy buys a bottle of the stuff and puts too much in her fathers coffee, making him sick, but apparently curing him of his addiction. Mary tells Patsy to leave future attempts to curb her fathers habits to her. Later, Patsy and Nancy discover that Hedy has taken up smoking in order to look more sophisticated and desirable to boys. At a party, they decided to play a trick on Hedy by putting Zippo in her drink, making her sick as well leading to an end of the party. The next day, Stanley is smoking again, and has the Walker children working on his rolling machine so that he can "catch up" on the smoking he missed. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = After seeing a Boris Karloff movie at the theatre, Patsy and Nancy are home alone. They are surprised to find Mickey trapped in the ice box, and once freed he tells them something scared him and he hid in there and got trapped. When Buzz and Hedy suddenly arrive, they startle Patsy and Nancy so bad they also hide in the ice box and lock themselves inside, necessitating Buzz to rescue them. Hedy tells the story to the local paper, making both Patsy and Nancy laughing stocks. The next day at the diner, Patsy and Nancy have their tea leaves red by a fortune teller who informs them that there is trouble for their enemies and good luck for themselves. Later, when one of Buzz's friends makes fun of Patsy and Nancy, Buzz defends her before telling her that she and Hedy were at their house because Buzz wanted to go to the movies, but he went with Hedy instead. Later that night, Mickey is scolded for making fun of Patsy, and Mickey decides that perhaps Hedy has gone too far and begins planning to get back at her for his sister. Meanwhile, Stanley also becomes concerned about the ridicule his daughter is facing in the newspapers and has some stern words with the newspaper editor. The entire story has humiliated Patsy so much that she refuses to leave the house and breaks up with Buzz. Later, when Mr. Wolfe is gossiping about Patsy, Stanley punches him out. Meanwhile, Mickey makes his plans to get back at Hedy by inviting her to the diner, under the pretence that Buzz is going on a date with her. There, Hedy sits on a bench covered with wet paint. He dress ruined, Hedy rushes out of the diner while Mickey snaps a photo. The story makes the paper humiliating Hedy and taking attention away from Patsy. Later, the Walker children notice that their father is sporting a black eye courtesy of Mr. Wolfe. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Mister Wolfe Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}